


【FRF/路人x Reese】长街翡翠（NC-17）

by embers_333



Series: FRF及更多 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。天雷滚滚，千万慎入。我也不知道自己为啥要把这一篇也放上来……可能是因为写的还是太少了吧。FRF清水无差救赎向，有路人与Reese的NC-17情节。一切为欺负四叔服务。写不下去了所以草率结尾，对不起对不起。砰砰砰。Summary：如果Finch打算雇佣Reese时后者在站街。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, John Reese/Original Male Character(s)
Series: FRF及更多 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【FRF/路人x Reese】长街翡翠（NC-17）

01.

Finch一直等到后半夜才看到自己想见的那个人。他被告知直接推门进去就好，但出于礼节，他还是敲了敲门。屋内昏暗，只有床头的灯盏醺醺地亮着，另一侧墙上是那人仰头喝酒的影子，酒液荡起金色的光。

就他的职业来说，Finch轻轻挑眉，这态度也太冷淡了。

对方没有冷淡很久。窗边的椅子吱呀作响，那人摇晃着站起身，半边脸侧向屋门。

“您要我做什么，先生？”

空中弥漫着一股散不开的腥气，大敞的窗口灌进来冬季的冷风。对方迈开长腿向房门的方向走，步子踉跄虚浮，身上只披了一件衬衣。他有一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，而它们现在正不加掩饰地盯着面前的人看。Finch无法形容那双眼睛。它们迷人，深邃，不似人间之物，像沉在春池之底的翡玉，像个动魄惊心的谜团。

Finch和他的舌头在他的注视中一起定在了原地。

那人感受到Finch的目光，却只是笑了笑。他伸手拢一下衣服，目光垂下去一些，低声问道：“喜欢您看到的吗？”

Finch几乎要自燃起来，而上帝，那个人连脸都没红一下。

他甚至还在继续说话。

“有人喜欢我的东西，也有人喜欢操我，我总能让他们满意。如果您有其他爱好——”他抬起眼，轻轻拉长音，“就像我刚才说的，我总能让您满意。”

这绝对是一场诡异的招聘会。Finch绝望地想。他身处这条长街的著名红灯区，打算招募一位身怀绝技的特工为他做事，但眼下对方正向他推销自己的活儿，而他还偏偏被人家看得忘记了所有腹稿。如果说最要紧的事，应该是即刻停止对视，比如把视线往下移——

好的，决策错误。

“刚才的客人喜欢玩点花样，”对方倚在墙上解释，甚至懒得遮住私处的伤，“您也喜欢？”

“不——我不——”Finch终于找回了自己的声音，“事实上，我找你是为了另一件事，Mr. Reese。”

空气凝结，睡狮醒转。

“你是谁？”

“我是谁并不重要，重要的是你。”

“我们并不认识。”

“你不认识我，Mr. Reese，但我知道你的所有事情，”Finch尽量挺直腰杆，试图忽略半小时前他们身边的这张床上还滚着两个男人的事实，“我知道你为政府做的那些事情和它们为你带来的疑虑，我也知道别人都认为你已经死了，我还知道过去两个月你都在这里，一面灌醉自己一面寻死。”

“所以你看，对我来说，搜集信息很容易，难的是用它们做些什么，”Finch忍不住侧头看了看窗子，强装镇定地继续往下说，“这也是我找你的原因，我觉得我们可以互相帮助。”

想了想，他补充道：“你可以叫我Mr. Finch。”

“无论你是怎么知道的这些消息，你知道这些消息又要干什么，这些都与我无关，”Reese直起身子，“如果你凌晨两点半来到我这里，但又不是为了来一发，那我什么忙都帮不上。”

“我不觉得你需要心理医生——”

“我确实不需要，”Reese疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，扶着墙转过身去，“我现在需要的是从凌晨开始的一场睡眠。”

他兀自按灭了灯，扔掉衬衫，赤身站在风里。窗外渗进来冷白色的光，草草勾勒出半个窗边人的身形。Reese拿起瓶子，将剩下的酒精一股脑倒进自己身体里。他已经做好准备去拥抱一场迷梦，将沉疴与泥垢留给梦醒，他已决定把过往抛之脑后，用余生来等待恒久的死亡。

02.

腥气浓重，粗砺的声线将他拉回现实。

“婊子，”身后的人嘶声低骂，“出声。”

Reese迟钝地眨眼。十五分钟前这个男人红着眼进了房间，他还没来得及看清来者的脸，就被扯开了衣服。他没多少安稳的睡眠，酒精会让旧事频繁地找上他，而他醒来时总是四肢酸软，整个人如同陷在泡沫之中。

但这里没有分别与枪声。

他略略回神，身后的人正像条狗一样咬他肩膀，掐着他的腰往死里操，而他甚至能感受到温热的液体在往下滴。他伸手摸了一把，指头在灯光下一片赤红。

“终于醒了？”对方一边嗤笑，一边将手伸到他胯间，摸上疲软的前端。

“听说你是这条长街上最好操的婊子，怎么玩都不会坏，操狠了还会哭，是这样吗？”

阴茎在体内小幅度顶动，粗糙的枪茧摩擦着柱身。

“他们还说你就是不说话，无论怎么折腾都不会吭声，是这样吗？”

他在对方的手心里勃起，而对方在根部套上了一个不知道从哪里翻出来的橡皮筋。

男人把下巴搁在他肩头。

“别这样冷淡，我可是慕名而来。”

他被翻了个面，双腿折向身前。

他被审问过，十六个小时甚至更长时间。他们问他的名字，问他关于组织的信息。他闭口不言，对方便折磨他。有时疼痛为他带来过往的碎片，有时疼痛就是疼痛本身，他知道这些，并对此习以为常。现在这种事情也是刑罚，但又不太一样。人们似乎只是单纯地想看他痛苦，看他受伤与乞求。有人喜欢他默不作声的样子，也有人偏想让他叫出声。他们提了拳头打他，扇他耳光，将他拷在桌角一整夜，见不得光的玩具嗡嗡作响。他能挣开却并不挣开，能还手但并不还手。黑暗中他沉默地注视着这些过客，如同角落里的一块砖泥。

他已经不太记得自己是怎么来到这个地方的了，事实上之前的绝大多数事情都已被他慢慢遗忘，包括性。他对性只剩下了一点点记忆，与Jessica一起，在温柔的红日下他轻轻吻她，心脏柔软得像四月的风。这些记忆——光明灿烂——就像长空中的一声哨响，它划过游云与飞鸟，无可避免地坠入沉沉的黑夜。

男人又重又狠地操他，从上往下，滚烫的烙铁几乎要把他烧穿。他只觉得难受。过量的酒精和体内的刑具让他想要呕吐，被束缚住的前端又得不到解脱。他无意识地眨眼，大口大口地吸气，溺水的人并不总是有力气抓住稻草，一只手扼住他的下颚与脖颈，迫使他向上仰头，而他眼前的世界模糊得就像是雨季的玻璃——

“哈哈，竟然真的哭了。”对方笑道。

他再次清醒过来。

“你的眼睛真好看，”男人摩挲着他下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“是绿色的，但又带点灰，我在南部做过湿活，看到过一次祖母绿。你的眼睛就像那石头一样。”

“祖母绿，绿宝石之王，顶级的宝石按克拉算，那些闲出屁的阔佬为它一掷千金，”男人俯视他，然后突然松开手，任他跌向床面，“我知道你难受，求我，我就让你射出来。”

03.

到最后他也没有出声。对方按着他的头又做了第三轮，直到天色放亮才离开。他没出声，男人就真的没让他射，对方恶劣地翻出手铐将他拷在床头，然后扔下钞票走出了房间。

当他再睁开眼睛时，屋子已经被整理过了。他身上是干净柔软的衣服，而床边——床边的椅子上坐着一个人。

他迅速地从床上翻身坐起。

“Mr. Reese。”来者开口。

“是你。”他收敛起所有情绪，警惕地看着面前的人。

“不用担心，我买了你24小时——无意冒犯，但我想你的体力应该不足以支撑你接下来的常规活动，”Finch斟酌着选择较为老少皆宜的说法，“或许我们可以聊聊。”

“聊什么？聊你有多了解我？”Reese嘲讽地翘起嘴角，“听着，我不需要这些——”

“你只需要等待时机从桥上跳下去？”Finch的目光明确无误地传达出“我知道你在想什么也知道你做的事情但这次我不会再被你的狗狗眼看得忘掉腹稿”的意思，“我可以提供给你一个目标，更确切地说，一份工作，而与你的前雇主有别，我不会骗你。”

Reese的完美扑克脸出现了一丝裂痕。

“顺便，不用谢，看起来那副手铐让你很不好受。”

Reese终于注意到昨夜那副手铐已经被解下来了。关于上一个晚上的记忆就像是一地的碎片，它们被他捡起却无法拼凑成型，只留给他划破掌心的痛感。而偏巧他的头还疼得要死，安拉梵天耶和华，他脑子里仿佛塞了一百辆纷纷鸣笛的警车。

“所以，”他活动着手腕，“工作？”

“是的，工作。在纽约城里有八百万人，每18个小时就有一个人被害。普通人，有预谋的暴力行为，最后导致死亡。我有一张表，上面记录了这些人的名字，可能是受害者或加害者，我们暂时不得而知。就像你的朋友Jessica，她遇害时你在地球的另一端——”

那双绿眼睛要烧起来了。好吧。

“——那是因为你没能及时得到这些消息。而我能提供给你这样的信息。”

“但你不是政府的人。”Reese又换上了那副执行任务时的完美面具。盯住对方，没有表情。

“我应该算个相关第三方。”Finch又一次精准地挑出了比较隐晦而简洁的说法，从关于机器的一千万种陈述当中。

双方一起沉默。被打扫过的房间内弥散着沁人心脾却格格不入的柠檬香。

“这个女人，”Finch从怀里抽出一张照片，并决定下点猛药，“Diane Henson，单身，地方检察官助理，她在我本周名单的首位。”

Reese斜睨那张照片。

那双绿眼睛里写满不屑、厌恶以及其他什么负面的情感，但Finch就是难以抑制地去想象它们不再装有这些时的样子。它们本就不适合这些。这双眼睛应该久久地注视着某件美好的事物，或者某个人，他已等不及去一窥其中的倒影，看看这对熊熊燃烧着的绿宝石。

那时的他并不知道终有一日这双眼睛会追随自己的身影，Reese看着他，如鸥鸟飞向碧蓝的海洋。

FIN.

真的写不下去了对不起，我的错呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
